


Shadows Keeper

by AnimeDragon11



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 14:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Nightkit and Shadowkit have been best friends for years. Nightkit had been taken in by PineClan when she was only just a few hours old. But when Wildkit and Willowkit get taken in by PineClan not only a few months later, what will Nightkit and Shadowkit do? Will they welcome these two new kit's with welcoming paws?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter One: Sassy Kits And Snarky Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightkit and Shadowkit have been best friends for years. Nightkit had been taken in by PineClan when she was only just a few hours old. But when Wildkit and Willowkit get taken in by PineClan not only a few months later, what will Nightkit and Shadowkit do? Will they welcome these two new kit's with welcoming paws?

**Shadows Keeper**

**Summery**

**Nightkit and Shadowkit have been best friends for years. Nightkit had been taken in by PineClan when she was only just a few hours old. But when Wildkit and Willowkit get taken in by PineClan not only a few months later, what will Nightkit and Shadowkit do? Will they welcome these two new kit's with welcoming paws?**

**A/N**

**This takes place in an AU, and there are different clan's instead of the Original. In this story there's ForestClan, RainClan, IceClan, LightningClan, PineClan and WaterfallClan.**

**I don't own Warriors, it belongs to the amazing Author Erin Hunter!**

**Chapter One: Sassy Kits And Snarky Mates**

**NIGHTKIT**

I sighed and leaned up against Shadowkit. I wanted some of her warmth. There's a heavy wind. It comes through strong, even with the trees keeping it at bay. The night was cold and my teeth were chattering. Both me and Shadowkit had wondered off to go explore near the borders of LightningClan. I can't imagine what it's like for ForestClan. But we need to keep moving. The sun's already setting and we are completely lost.

"Hay, where are we?" Shadowkit asked, scanning the area with her sharp green eyes. I sighed and rolled my eyes at my friend in playful exasperation.

"I don't know fuzzball, but I think it's going to rain soon." I muttered quietly, as I looked up at the sky. Shadowkit sighed and huffed as we began to run trying to find a shelter to stay in for the night.

Luckily, the rain doesn't bother me much. Rain dribbles off the side of my pelt. I have fur so short that it seems nothing can soak into it. Shadowkit however is not so lucky. She has long black-silvery fur that glows beautifully in the moonlight. But such beauty comes with a price. Now, her fur is plastered to her sides, green eyes beady and dilated. And I have a hunch she isn't all too excited.

"UGH! I hate rain, it makes my pelt fluff out and stick to my sides!" Shadowkit complained, as I look back at her.

"I don't really mind rain. But it's getting hard to see anything anyways, so we should find a place to sleep for the night." I replied, as we continued to run.

"Well you have short hair as short as a tortoiseshell cat. Nothing sticks to your pelt, I wish I had a short pelt like you." Shadowkit muttered, as her eyes became slitted at the continuous downpour of rain that soaked through her pelt.

"We should camp for the night, the sun's almost down and we can't see anything anyway. The storm clouds are too thick." Shadowkit nods, and I scan our surroundings.

"But I am NEVER sneaking out of camp, especially with you little weasel again, you hear me Nightkit?" Shadowkit says, giving me a playful shove. I frowned slightly and replied after a moment.

"I'm not a weasel. And Why wouldn't you want to sneak out of camp with me again?" I retorted, frowning slightly. But Shadowkit knew that my tone was joking.

Her father had been on the patrol that found me. I was no more than a few hours old, and even PineClan wouldn't turn down a kit as helpless as I was. He gave me to his mate, and me and Shadow have grown up together ever since.

Shadow and me are almost complete opposites, but absolutely inseparable. She's smart and enjoys herbs, with gentle words. Though, don't be too quick to judge her, because she's blunt and head on. I, am, however, much more evasive. I'm wily and lean, with short black and white fur, and amber eyes.

No one knows where I come from, though Shadowkit's dad, Wolfstar says I smelled faintly of LightningClan. But I'm PineClan through and through. Does it matter where I come from? Most cats would say it does. Some are even suspicious, but that's all theory.

I shook my head to clear my mind as I zoned back in to my conversation with Shadowkit as we kept on running, trying to find a shelter to sleep in for the night.

"We are going to be in so much trouble" Shadowkit says with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yeah, I know we are" I say, turning to stare at her with a small frown.

"And if mom asks why, I'll say it was your idea."Shadowkit grumbles, once we had entered what I assumed to be an abandoned foxes den.

"I think it's safe," I call her over, and we trot into the den. Its warm and earthy smelling. But what I'm happiest about, is it's dry. We both shake to dry off, though her fur is still stuck to her sides and soggy.

I just sighed and shook myself dry once we had found a cave to stay in for the night. I dug a small whole in the dirt to lay in, and she does the same, right next to mine. We both curled up next to each other to sleep.

"Because you always get us in to trouble, that's why Nightkit." Shadowkit replies, and right after that last statement, we both fall asleep. 

* * *

I awake to Shadowkit licking the tuft of fur on my head. I don't know when we fell asleep, but sunlight was streaming in through the entrance of the den. We stand up, and quickly orient ourselves for the daytime and finding our way back to PineClan. We had wandered all the way into a birch forest, but it wasn't LightningClan's. Maybe ForestClan? ForestClan would be better. PineClan and ForestClan have a sort of alliance, while PineClan and LightningClan are always at each others throats.

"Follow me." We trot out of the den. The new leaf air is warmer today, and only a gentle breeze drifts by. It ruffles Shadowkit's fur, and makes it dance around like little fairies. 

We travel for a bit, and finally make it to the pine forest. I sighed in relief as I turned to Shadowkit who grinned widely at me.

We walk past the border marks, and finally come in site of camp. We both let out excited squeals, and run into camp.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Moonpaw comes stomping up to us, and I get a lump in my throat.

"Dun dun dun. We are so dead." I say in a small squeak. 

"Yeah, no kidding." Shadowkit says, rolling her eyes and flicking her tail. I sigh and mentally prepare myself for the outburst that was to come any second now.

"WHARE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN? WE HAVE BEEN LOOKING EVERYWHERE FOR YOU! DID YOU BOTH GO TO LIGHTNINGCLAN'S BORDER OR SOMETHING? STARCLAN I THOUGHT I RAISED AT LEAST SOMEWHAT DISCIPLINED KITS! BUT NOPE!" Moonpaw yells, sweeping her gaze over both me and Shadowkit.

"Mom. Chill." I spoke up, stoping Moonpaw from her ranting.

"I don't normally agree with Nightkit, but she's right. You seriously need to chill." Shadowkit says, walking up beside me.

"Well, look at the runaways" Dustpaw says, joining the conversation. Dustpaw is a mean disrespectful tom with dark brown and white fur with Calculating green eyes. Dustpaw is only a moon older then me and Shadowkit.

"Dustpaw, go stick yourself up your own butthole" I say, already exasperated with him.

"Well hello, miss snarky!" He says with a sneer.

"Shut up. Just shut up." I say, glaring at him.

"Nightkit, that's no way to treat your future mate!" Moonpaw says. I sighed and dug my paws into the dirt with a frustrated hiss. I hated that PineClan was a fan of arranged mates. So was ForestClan and RainClan. But even though no one knows where I came from, I'm PineClan through and through,

"Hi Shadowkit! Hi Nightkit!" Came a familiar voice, me and Shadowkit turned to see Wildkit and Willowkit running up to us.

Wildkit and Willowkit had been found outside of the borders of PineClan about two months ago, they were only a moon younger then me and Shadowkit.

"Why are you so mad Moonpaw?" Willowkit asks, looking up at Moonpaw with nervous blue eyes. Moonpaw sighed and turned to both Wildkit and Willowkit.

"I'm mad because Nightkit and Shadowkit snuck out of camp AGAIN! StarClan I thought I raised at least two disciplined kits!" Moonpaw said, turning back to both me and Shadowkit with a glair.

"Hay, Wildkit? Where is your mate?" Dustpaw asked, looking down at Wildkit who hissed at him and turned her head away.

"UGH! You mean Sunpelt? No thank you! He can go fall in a river for all I care!" Wildkit says, clearly irritated at the mention of Sunpelpt.

"Wildkit, that's no way to treat your future mate!" Moonpaw says. Wildkit sighed and dug her paws into the dirt with a frustrated hiss.

"Nightkit, Wildkit. What is with you two being rude to your future mates?" Moonpaw asks, looking to both me and Wildkit with questioning amber eyes.

"I don't like being arranged to mate a cat who is rude and mean." I said, giving a simple answer. Wildkit's answer was the same.

Moonpaw sighed and flicked her tail in exasperation. This wasn't the first time that me and Wildkit complained about our disrespectful mates.

"Nightkit, Shadowkit, you two will go and speak with Wolfstar and he will decide what your punishment will be!" Moonpaw says, once more glaring at me and Shadowkit. I sighed as me and Shadowkit made our way to Wolfstar's den, he was Shadow's father and he's my father as well, me and Shadow have grown up together.

As me and Shadowkit made our way to Wolfstar's den, Shadow kept glaring at me.

"What? It's not my fault!" I replied, turning to look at her with my sharp gaze.

"Yeah, it kind of is your fault." She replied, huffing and turning her head away from me.

"What will our punishment be this time?" I whispered to Shadow as we entered Wolfstar's den.

"I heard from your mother that you two snuck out of camp, AGAIN! I thought we raised you two better then this." Wolfstar says, staring at me and Shadow with narrowed blue eyes.

"We're really sorry father." Shadowkit said, looking up at Wolfstar with sad eyes. I just sighed and flicked my tail.

"As punishment, you two will help Leafpaw clean up the medicine den for a month, and Nightkit, your apprenticeship will be held back until you are seven moons old." Wolfstar says, staring at me as he said the last part. I sighed softly and after Wolfstar listed off some more punishments, me and Shadowkit left the den.

"But we're not medicine cats!" I silently retorted, once we had left Wolfstar's den. Shadowkit sighed softly and nodded her head in agreement.

"No, we're not, but no thanks to you, we have to help clean the medicine den for a month." Shadowkit bitterly replied, as she glared at me.i just sighed and lowered my head, staring down at my paws.


	2. Chapter Two: Promises And Dirt Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightkit and Shadowkit have been best friends for years. Nightkit had been taken in by PineClan when she was only just a few hours old. But when Wildkit and Willowkit get taken in by PineClan not only a few months later, what will Nightkit and Shadowkit do? Will they welcome these two new kit's with welcoming paws?

**Shadows Keeper**

**Summery**

**Nightkit and Shadowkit have been best friends for years. Nightkit had been taken in by PineClan when she was only just a few hours old. But when Wildkit and Willowkit get taken in by PineClan not only a few months later, what will Nightkit and Shadowkit do? Will they welcome these two new kit's with welcoming paws?**

**A/N**

**There will be two new characters introduced in this chapter, Hopekit and Tempestkit. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, no pun intended there, Hope is my name by the way. Tee hee! Anyways, back on track. Now, with ought further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Two: Promises And Dirt Fights**

**NIGHTKIT**

Shadowkit stares at me with a heavily annoyed look on her face as I swept up the herbal leaves that had been scattered onto the floor. An injured blind cat named Hopekit had accidentally knocked over the jar that contained the herbal treatment, and we were stuck cleaning it up, Hopekit had offered to help, but Leafpaw shooed her away. Another kit, Tempestkit had offered to help as well, and in order to avoid being shooed away, she hid under one of the medical tables. 

I sigh softly to myself as I continued to sweep up the leaves. I'm six moons today, cleaning the medicine den isn't even the worst punishment. The WORST punishment is my apprenticeship ceremony getting pushed back two moons. STUPID, BRATTY little Cinderkit is gonna be an apprentice before me.

"You know what Shadow? I'm thinking about becoming a Medicine cat when I get older." I said, once I had safely put the glass jar back on the wooden table. Shadow just stared at me in confusion.

"What?" I asked, staring at her with confused eyes. She just laughed and replied after a few moments of silence.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised, that's all. You know, we could both train to be medicine cats!" Shadowkit replied, with a wide grin on her face.

"But I thought your dream was to become a strong warrior so that you can help out the clan?" I said, staring at my friend with wide amber eyes.

"I can change my mind when I want to. And mom can't say anything about it, nore can dad." Shadowkit says proudly, staring at me with shining eyes. I smiled and we touched our front paws together.

"Let's do it together, me and you both work hard to become medicine cats." I say, and Shadowkit nods her head with a bright smile on her face.

"If I remember correctly, don't Wildkit and Willowkit want to be medicine cats as well?" Shadowkit asks, and I nodded my head in confirmation.

"Psst, Tempestkit, you can come out now." I whisper, and out comes a small kit with red-brown fur and light blue eyes. She is very mischievous and she snuck out of camp a lot, she probably got that from me and shadowkit.

"Can I help you guys clean up the dirt?" Tempestkit asks, and both me and Shadow just stair wide eyed at her.

"W-what?" I asked, blinking in shock and Tempestkit just smiled cheekily at me and Shadowkit.

* * *

**WILDKIT**

I snickered to myself as I kicked some dirt at Willowkit. We had also snuck out of camp a few days before Nightkit and Shadowkit had. We were not given as harsh of a punishment because we were still learning the place. 

"AGGHH. NOT COOL WILDKIT!" Willowkit yells, and she kicks some dirt in my mouth. I choked and spit out the dirt. She snickers and I frown, and tackle her, bathing us both in dirt. Of course THAT'S when Moonpaw decides to show up. Couldn't have been five minutes earlier when we weren't both completely covered in dirt?

"WILDKIT. WILLOWKIT. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" groan, and wonder what punishment will be added on to our already disgusting punishment. We both stood to our paws when we heard Moonpaw. 

"Well, Mom, what did you want us to do? The dirt just composts anyway! The only thing it's useful for is to get us covered in dirt!" I say, as Willowkit starting laughing and soon me and mom were to. 

"Stop playing in the dirt! Nightkit and Shadowkit are already finished cleaning up the medicine den, so I suggest you two hurry up if you want to go out and play with them." Moonpaw says, sweeping her gaze over both of us, we were covered in dirt and Nightkit and Shadowkit's mom did not look happy.

* * *

**SHADOWKIT**

I awoke the next morning toNightkit licking the tuft of fur on top of my head. We had stayed up late last night helping Wildkit and Willowkit clean up the dirt in our father's den. It was a mess, and both Wildkit and Willowkit were both covered in dirt.

"Hay, you still have some dirt on your paws." Nightkit says, smiling cheekily up at me as I slowly stretched out my paws.

"Back off buster" I say, batting her away playfully with a dirt-covered paw, she yelps and jumps back with a hiss.

"AGGHH! NOT COOL SHADOWKIT!" Nightkit shrieks, tackling me to the ground. We both land in the grass rolling for a bit before we finally came to a stop.

"NIGHTKIT. SHADOWKIT. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" We both stood to our paws when we heard Moonpaw.

"Mom. Chill. We were just playing." I replied with a small laugh, but our mom doesn't look amused in the slightest.

"YOU TWO ARE COVERED IN DIRT. GO CLEAN UP AND GET READY FOR BREAKFAST!" Moonpaw yells, sweeping her gaze over both of us as she turns and walks away in a huff.

"Man, that's one way to ruin your birthday." I remarked to Nightkit, who just scowls at me. I just shook my head and laughed quietly at Nightkit.

"Shut up Shadowkit." Nightkit says, she was clearly still annoyed at me for throwing dirt at her. I sighed and stared at Nightkit with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry for throwing dirt on you Nightkit." I say, and she just huffs and turns her head away, but not for long, she turns back to me a few seconds later with a cheeky grin on her face. Then she turns around and throws a clump of dirt in my face, and the dirt fight starts all over again. 

“Mom is going to kill us.” Nightkit said, after we had thrown so much dirt that we were covered in more then when our mother had yelled at us earlier. 

“We better go and get cleaned up for real this time, we wouldn’t want mom yelling at us again now would we?” I remarked, with a small laugh as me and Nightkit head to the lake to get cleaned up. 


	3. Chapter Three: Watching The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightkit and Shadowkit have been best friends for years. Nightkit had been taken in by PineClan when she was only just a few hours old. But when Wildkit and Willowkit get taken in by PineClan not only a few months later, what will Nightkit and Shadowkit do? Will they welcome these two new kit's with welcoming paws?

**Shadows Keeper**

**Summery**

**Nightkit and Shadowkit have been best friends for years. Nightkit had been taken in by PineClan when she was only just a few hours old. But when Wildkit and Willowkit get taken in by PineClan not only a few months later, what will Nightkit and Shadowkit do? Will they welcome these two new kit's with welcoming paws?**

**A/N**

**I don't own Warriors, it belongs to the amazing Author Erin Hunter!**

**Chapter Three: Watching The Stars**

**WILDKIT**

I sighed quietly and turned to look at the still quietly sleeping Willowkit. I couldn't sleep, so I quietly ran out through the cave, heading to the edge of our territory.

"What do I do now?" I quietly muttered to myself as I stared up at the stary night sky.

"Wow! The stars are visible tonight." I turned in surprise to see Willowkit, Nightkit and Shadowkit.

"What are you doing out here so late Wildkit?" Willowkit asks, coming up and sitting beside me. I sighed and shrugged in response. Willowkit sighed and shook her head in amusement.

"Don't know, I couldn't sleep." I replied, turning to look at Willowkit. Both Nightkit and Shadowkit looked to each other with amused smiles on there faces.

"Hay, I have an idea! Let's see who can count the most stars." Nightkit exclaims with a wide grin on her face. The rest of us thought it over for a while before we nodded in agreement.

"StarClan! This is so hard trying to count stars." Shadowkit exclaimed after we had tried and failed to keep track of how many stars that each of us had counted.

"I know right?" I say, sighing and glaring up at the sky, as if glaring at the sky would do anything.

"I wonder how many stars there are in the sky." Willowkit says, breaking the silence that had fallen. I smiled in amusement and looked back at Willowkit.

"I think we should be heading back to camp now, I would't want mom yelling at us again." Nightkit said, and we all nodded in agreement as we all started to run back to camp before anyone awoke.

It was almost dawn by the time we finally headed back to camp, everyone was still sleeping, so we were able to quietly sneak back in without anyone noticing.

"We actually managed to sneak back into camp without anyone noticing." Shadowkit whisper-shouts, carful to keep her voice low so she wouldn't wake a still quietly sleeping Moonpaw.

"I still can't believe that we were able to see the stars, usually the sky is always overcast with clouds." Willowkit remarks with a bright smile and we all nod in agreement.

"We should get at least a bit of sleep before the sun fully starts to rise in the sky." Shadowkit says, and we all turned our gaze to the sky witch was a breathtaking pink.

"C'mon guys, I'm serious, we wouldn't want mom yelling at us if we fall asleep at breakfast would we?" Shadowkit spoke up with a bit of irritation in her tone. We all sighed but nodded at her logic, we need to at least get a few hours of sleep. 

* * *

**NIGHTKIT**

I awoke the next morning to Shadowkit licking the tuft of fur on top of my head. Sunlight was streaming in through the entrance of the cave. I sat up and stretched and we both ran out into the sunlight.

"C'mon, breakfast is ready sleepyhead." Shadowkit teased as I batted her away with a paw. I nodded, stretched and followed Shadowkit to where the others were waiting.

"Did you all stay up late last night? You all look exhausted." Wolfstar says, as Willowkit looked up at him with a sheepish grin on her face.

"Yeah, we did, we stayed up late watching the stars." She replies, looking up at Wolfstar with wide eyes. Wolfstar laughs quietly and shook his head in amusement.

"You mean you went stargazing." Shadowkit corecected with smirk as Wildkit turned her head away with an annoyed hiss.

"Shadowkit. Wildkit. Stop bickering and eat your breakfast." Moonpaw scolds them and both Shadowkit and Wildkit smile sheepishly as they began eating their food. 

* * *

**WILLOWKIT**

We were stuck cleaning the dirt place again for sneaking out at night to stargaze. I sighed and looked at Wildkit.

Wildkit stares at me with a heavily annoyed look on her face.

"What?" Wildkit asks, staring at me with confused eyes.

"It's not my fault we're cleaning the dirt place!" Wildkit exclaimed with an exasperated sigh.

"Uh… Did you forget? YES IT IS DOOFUS!" She says, but I interrupt her before she can say anything more. I turn away from Wildkit, and kick some dirt on her. I snicker under my breath, but I know she hears it. Wildkit jumps in the dirt, and some gets in my mouth.

"AGGHH. NOT COOL WILLOWKIT!" Wildkit yells, and she kicks some dirt in my mouth. I choked and spit out the dirt. She snickers and I frown, and tackle her, bathing us both in dirt. Of course THAT'S when Moonpaw decides to show up. Couldn't have been five minutes earlier when we weren't both completely covered in dirt?

"WILDKIT. WILLOWKIT. WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING. THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" I groan, and wonder what punishment will be added on to our already disgusting punishment. We both stood to our paws when we heard Moonpaw.

"Well, Mom, what did you want us to do? The dirt just composts anyway! The only thing it's useful for is to get us covered in dirt!" I say, as Willowkit starting laughing and soon me and mom were to.

"Stop playing in the dirt! Nightkit and Shadowkit are already finished cleaning up the medicine den, so I suggest you two hurry up if you want to go out and play with them." Moonpaw says, sweeping her gaze over both of us, we were covered in dirt and Nightkit and Shadowkit's mom did not look happy. I kick dirt on her face and run out through the dirt place, heading to the edge of our territory.

I sigh when I get there. I'm six moons today, The dirt isn't even the worst punishment. The WORST punishment is my apprenticeship ceremony getting pushed back two moons. STUPID, BRATTY little Cinderkit is gonna be an apprentice before me.


	4. Chapter Four: The Traumatizing Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightkit and Shadowkit have been best friends for years. Nightkit had been taken in by PineClan when she was only just a few hours old. But when Wildkit and Willowkit get taken in by PineClan not only a few months later, what will Nightkit and Shadowkit do? Will they welcome these two new kit's with welcoming paws?

**Shadows Keeper**

**Summery**

**Nightkit and Shadowkit have been best friends for years. Nightkit had been taken in by PineClan when she was only just a few hours old. But when Wildkit and Willowkit get taken in by PineClan not only a few months later, what will Nightkit and Shadowkit do? Will they welcome these two new kit's with welcoming paws?**

**A/N**

**I don't own Warriors, it belongs to the amazing Author Erin Hunter. Now, without further ado, let's take flight.**

**Chapter Four: The Traumatizing Attack**

**WILDKIT**

I had been exploring IceClan's Territory with Willowkit when out of no where a twoleg appeared and not just one, but two. No pun intended there, Willowkit pushed me out of the way and she took the hit for me, I screamed and ran over to Willowkit.

"WILLOWKIT!" I cried, as I slowly and carefully put my injered friend onto my back, I then headed back to camp as fast as I could without injuring my friend any further.

'Why were the twolegs even here? What do they want?' I wondered to myself with dread pooling in my stomach. It felt like hours before I reached the camp sight, but it was no more then a few minutes.

It took longer then I thought for me to reach the borders of ForestClan. Once I had come insight of the camp, a very worried Auburnpaw came running up to us, her amber eyes shining with both anger and relief.

"Where have you two been! You two are in so much-" Moonpaw trailed off when she caught sight of the severely injured Willowkit and my red-rimmed eyes and my matted fur.

"W-we were just exploring near the borders of IceClan Territory, when suddenly some twolegs came out of nowhere and attacked us, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean for Willowkit to get injured, but she pushed me out of the way." I tearfully explained the events that had transpired just mere minutes ago.

"It's not your fault Wildkit, you managed to escape and safely make it back to camp even though you were worried about injuring Willowkit further." Moonpaw gently explained as we made our way to the healers hut.

"Will Willow be okay?" I meekly asked, looking up at Auburnpaw with fearful green eyes. Usually I'm really brave and wild, but after watching your best friend get beaten by a monster can scar you for life, I'll be lucky if I even get over the shock and trama of it all.

"I'm sure she'll be fine in a few weeks, she just needs time to rest and let her body heal." Moonpaw quietly replied, looking down at me with a calm gaze. I sighed quiatly and nodded my head, I then informed Moonpaw that I needed some fresh air.

Once I had gotten a fair distance away from where Moonpaw stayed, I collapsed to the ground sobs racking my body and tears wetting my radish-brown fur. I blamed myself for the attack even though I knew deep down that Willowkit had jumped in to protect me, I just wanted her to get better and comfort me, she always knew how to make me feel better, but now I'm alone and my friend is seriously injured.

It was almost dawn by the time I finally headed back to camp, everyone was still sleeping, so I was able to quietly sneak back in without anyone noticing.

I curled up next to Auburnpaw, who had taken me in after my mother had died. Well in truth, ForestClan had taken me in. I'm ForestClan through and through. I groomed myself before letting my eyes slip closed and I fell into a restless sleep.

Later that morning, I was awoken by Moonpaw licking the top of my head. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Moonpaw with tired eyes. She smiled warmly at me and after stretching, I followed her to the healer's hut to check on Willowkit. 

* * *

I just sat staring up at Auburnpaw with tear filled eyes. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"No! No! No! She'll get better! I know it!" I cried as I ran out of the hut with tears blurring my vision.

I collapsed to the ground onto the forest floor, sobbing uncontrollably, my whole body was shaking.

"I-I don't believe them! Willow will get better! She always does! I just want my friend back." I sobbed into my paws and I eventually cried myself to sleep. And when I awoke later that afternoon, I felt Auburnpaw licking the top of my head, with a whimper, I buried my face into Moonpaw's warm embrace as salty, hot tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Wildkit? Are you alright?" Moonpaw asked, once I had finally calmed down. I took a shuttering breath and shook my head, my eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying so much and I felt totally exhausted, both mentally and physically.

"N-no I-I'm not. I-I just want Willowkit to be okay. I want to claw those twolegs eyes out for hurting Willowkit." I bit out, snarling with my claws digging into the dirt.

"Wildkit! That is no way to take out your anger, I know they hurt Willowkit, but violence is never the answer." Moonpaw scolds me. I lowered my head in shame as my eyes started to water.

"I-I'm sorry... I-It's just that I feel like It's my falt that Willowkit got hurt in the first place." I replied in a small voice, as I looked up at Moonpaw with teary green eyes.

"I know Wildkit, I know. But she'll get better, I promise." Moonpaw says, giving me a Reassuring smile and licking the top of my head.I slowly nodded and took a shuttering breath to calm myself down.

"Okay, I'll trust you. I just hope that she gets better soon, I don't know what to do without her." I quietly admitted, as I looked down at my black paws.


End file.
